


Endorsed By Teen Titans

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: A commercial director called Tricia Donahue has the idea of getting the Teen Titans to endorse the products that's she's advertising.The Titans accept and appear in her commercials, which become huge hits.However, Tricia gets kidnapped by Control Freak who wants her to help sell his new deadly weapon.Will the Teen Titans rescue Tricia and stop Control Freak?





	1. Chapter 1

ENDORSED BY TEEN TITANS

 

35 year old commercial director Tricia Donahue has directed more than over 30 commercials. She had directed ads for deodorant, energy drinks, action figures, shampoo, beer, you name it. However, to help sell the product, you need a celebrity. Be it a famous actor, model, singer, athlete, etc.

 

Some of the companies that Tricia was directing commercials for were not doing so good. This was due to the stars promoting the products. They were not popular enough, and people weren’t interested.

 

But Tricia had an idea.

 

She skyped the heads of the following companies; ‘Panther cars’, ‘Breath Takers Body Wash’, ‘Animal Deodorant’ and ‘Emilia Wright’s Beauty Products.’

 

“Why not get the Teen Titans to endorse them?” Tricia asked them.

 

The heads were intrigued.

 

“Why not?” said the head of ‘Emilia Wright’s Beauty Products’. “They’re young, sexy, happening, and that Robin…… oh, the many fantasies I’ve had about him.”

 

“We accept your proposal,” said the head of Animal deodorant.

 

“But you need to get permission from the Titans in the first place,” said the head of Breath Takers Body Wash.

 

So Tricia and her producing partner, Janice payed a visit to Titans Tower.

 

Tricia told the Titans of her idea:

 

“I want to direct commercials starring you guys to help promote our failing products,” she explained.

 

“But we can’t act,” replied Raven.

 

“You don’t have to,” explained Tricia. “You just have to look cool and sexy.”

 

“So we have to go….,” asked Beast Boy as he gave a supermodel like pose.

 

Tricia laughed.

 

“Yeah, we laugh about it all the time. You feel ridiculous, but you look good on camera.”

 

“What’s the plot in these commercials?” asked Robin.

 

So Tricia explained the plot in each commercial:

 

“In the Body Wash one, Robin and Starfire get naked and have a shower together. Whilst using Breath Takers body wash. You rub it onto each other’s body. Yes, it’ll be raunchy, but tasteful. Very PG-13.”

 

Starfire was intrigued, but Robin wasn’t.

 

“Robin, what is wrong?” asked Starfire.

 

“I’m a little concerned about getting naked,” he answered.

 

“You don’t have to be,” answered Tricia.

 

Robin and Starfire looked at her.

 

“You’ll both be wearing bathing suits and we’ll film you from above the frame,” explained Tricia. “It’s a trick most actors and actresses use. You’ll be safe. Plus, this technique is used so that a crew member doesn’t get an erection.”

 

“I take it there will be gratuitous shots of their abs and backs,” said Cyborg.

 

“Of course,” replied Tricia. “Starfire’s abs are the money.”

 

“What’s my one?” asked Raven.

 

“Raven, you will also be getting naked in this lipstick commercial,” answered Tricia. “You don’t mind do ya?”

 

“Not at all,” replied Raven. “I was naked in April O’Neil’s report about us.”

 

“In the ad, you’re putting on lipstick whilst this hot model comes in and seduces you,” explained Tricia.

 

“Sounds good,” said Raven. “Who’s the hot model?”

 

“Barret Staggs,” answered Tricia.

 

“Oh yeah, the guy who get naked in the aftershave commercial you did,” replied Raven. “God, that ad was hot.”

 

“He’s my go-to guy for sex appeal,” said Tricia. “Plus I love filming him naked all day.”

 

“Do you ever masturbate to the dailies?” asked Raven with a cheeky grin.

 

Tricia winked at her.

 

“There’s a lot of nudity in your commercials,” said Robin.

 

“Well, sex sells and so do the Titans,” answered Tricia.

 

“What’s my one?” asked Beast Boy. “I hope I’m not getting naked in that.”

 

“Trish, you don’t want to see him naked,” Raven told her as she did a ‘tiny’ sign with her finger and thumb, which made everybody laugh except Beast Boy.

 

“No, you’ll keep your clothes on, Beast Boy,” said Tricia. “The same goes for you, Cyborg.”

 

“I don’t wear clothes,” said the robot. “I’m already nude. Kinda.”

 

“Yours is the car advert,” answered Tricia.

 

“Awesome,” said Cyborg.

 

“So,” said Janice pulling out the contract. “Do we have a deal? You get a huge share of the profits.”

 

“Okay,” said Robin.

 

And with that, the Titans all signed the contract.

 

“Do you mind if we look around the Tower?” asked Tricia. “Maybe find some good locations.”

 

So, the Titans allowed Tricia and Janice to look around the tower.

 

Tricia looked inside the bathroom. The shower was very big.

 

“Yes, we could film in here. And the garage would do for Cyborg’s one…..”

 

Tricia asked the Titans if they could film in some rooms of the Tower. They said yes.

 

“Great,” replied an overjoyed Tricia. “We’ll start filming first thing in the morning.”

 

So the next morning came and Tricia and Janice brought their usual crew.

 

Tricia wanted to film all four commercials all in one day. She worked very fast, and only did 10 takes.

 

She decided to film Robin and Starfire’s body wash advert first. Robin was dressed in swimming shorts and Starfire was wearing a flesh coloured bikini. The bra was strapless. After having their makeup put on, they arrived on set wearing their bathrobes.

 

Tricia showed the Titans and the crew the storyboards she drew. Then they began to film.

 

The first shot was Starfire disrobing and showing off her sexy shoulders as she was about to enter the shower.

 

“And remember to stick up your shoulders as you take off the robe,” Tricia told Starfire.

 

“I’m so excited,” said Starfire. “All 5 of my hearts are pounding.”

 

Starfire got into position as she stood sideways to the camera.

 

“And action,” said Tricia.

 

Starfire disrobed and stuck up her shoulders in the sexiest way possible.

 

“And cut, that was great,” said Tricia.

 

“Can you see the bra?” asked Raven.

 

“Not really,” said Tricia. “If we do see it, we can digitally remove that. Okay, Star, let’s do that again. Ready, and action…..”

 

Later, Raven’s advert was being filmed. Tricia decided to film it in the guest room with a big armchair. Her idea was to have naked Raven applying lipstick whilst the handsome Barrett Staggs comes in and seduce her, whilst wearing no shirt.

 

Raven met Barrett and flirted with the handsome model. Which made Beast Boy a bit jealous.

 

After having her whole naked body made up, Raven sat naked in the armchair wearing only pasties and a patch.

 

Tricia wanted to do a shot of the side of Raven’s legs as she crossed them.

 

“Ever since I saw your legs, this commercial came to me,” explained Tricia.

 

Beast Boy was the only Titan in the room. Raven looked at him.

 

“Hey, private set,” she said to him.

 

“Hey, I saw you naked before,” whined Beast Boy.

 

Tricia looked at him.

 

“Erm, B.B., go and have lunch now and we’ll film your commercial later okay?”

 

Beast Boy was not happy.

 

“Okay,” he sighed as he left the room.

 

Later, Tricia filmed Beast Boy’s advert in his bedroom. The ad was for the deodorant. It starts with Beast Boy waking up and applying the deodorant to himself, whilst turning into all sorts of animals.

 

The tagline was “Unleash the beast within.”

 

“Perfect, that was great, B.B.,” said Tricia as they wrapped on that commercial. “And the best part is, we don’t have to hire a visual effects team.”

 

Finally there was Cyborg’s advert. His motivation was promote a fantastic looking car; The Panther. It was massive, the coating was expensive and beautiful to look at, and Cyborg drooled at the sight of it.

 

“I’m getting such a boner right now,” he swooned.

 

The advert began with Cyborg entering the garage and admiring the car. Many shots of the car were filmed, and Cy had to get inside and showed the audience the bells and whistles the car had. Finally he had to drive the car into the night with a proud look on his face.

 

“And cut!” cried Tricia. “That is a wrap on all of the Titans, I’d to thank you guys plus my wonderful crew.”

 

The Titans and crew all applauded on a job well done.

 

“When I’m finished editing these commercials, I will send you guys a gmail link to all of them on YouTube,” she told the Titans.

 

“Thank you so much,” replied Robin.

 

A couple weeks went past and the Titans heard nothing from Tricia. That was until one day, Robin received a gmail from her, with links to all the commercials they were in.

 

The Titans all sat on the sofa as they were going to watch the commercials on the TV via YouTube. They were all really nervous.

 

“Put mine on first!” begged Beast Boy.

 

“No, we’re watching Robin and Starfire’s one first,” said Raven. “Theirs are the steamiest.”

 

Robin nervously clicked on the link and the advert began.

 

Sexy music played as the ad began with Starfire disrobing and entering the shower. Then, the naked Robin enters whilst holding onto a bottle of Breath Away Body Wash. He pours it onto his hand and rubs it all over Starfire’s body. And she applies some on Robin’s chest and back. Many shots of Starfire’s abs and back had their close ups. The ad ended with Starfire showing her naked back to the camera with her arms wrapped around Robin as they seductively look into the camera.

 

The Titans all applauded as Robin’s face was all red.

 

“Hey, look at the comments,” said Cyborg.

 

The comments said “Very sexy, this ad is pure viagra”, “As if Robin and Starfire weren’t sexy enough”, “I could look at Starfire’s abs all day”, “They way Star strips is soooooooo sexy! Those shoulders drive me crazy!” and “I have jerked off to this sooooooooooo many times!”

 

“Okay, that’s enough!” said Robin.

 

“What does jerk off mean?” asked Starfire.

 

Next they watched Raven’s lipstick advert.

 

The ad started off with a close up on Raven’s lips as she applies lipstick to them. Then we cut to the handsome Barrett Staggs entering a hotel (which was filmed days later), he enters the elevator (which was shot inside Titans’ Tower) and it took him up to Raven’s room. He was now shirtless.

 

He enters Raven’s room and there was now a close up on the side of Raven’s seductive legs as she crossed them. She then looked seductively at Barrett and the ad ended.

 

The Titans applauded and they read the comments. Most of them were about Raven’s legs and how good they were.

 

“Mine next!” cried Beast Boy as he clicked on the link.

 

After watching the ad, they read the comments.

 

One of them said “Great special effects”, which made Beast Boy annoyed. But then there was one that said “So if you put the deodorant on, you’ll turn into all sorts of animals?”

 

The annoyed Beast Boy then clicked onto Cyborg’s advert with anger.

 

After watching Cy’s ad, there was more applause.

 

“Once we get that paycheck, I will buy that car,” he said.

 

Robin gmailed back to Tricia: “Thank you Tricia for all your great work. The commercials looked great. Hope your products sell well.”

 

The commercials had earned over 3 million views on YouTube.

 

“I think she’ll be okay,” Raven told Robin.

 

They decided to watch the news to see if there was a report about the commercials. But instead there was breaking news.

 

“Commercial director Tricia Donahue has been captured!”

 

The Titans stared at the TV in shock.

 

“She was taken during the middle of the night by a strange figure who snuck into her mansion, and had tied up  and gagged Tricia’s producing partner and lover Janice Gertz. Police have rescued Janice and now at the scene of the crime trying to figure out who took Tricia.”

 

“TITANS GO!” announced Robin as he and the others fled to the scene of the crime.

 

Meanwhile, Tricia woke up in her kidnapper’s apartment. She opened her eyes and found herself tied to a chair. She then saw who her kidnapper was: Control Freak.

 

“Oh shit! Not you again!” she groaned.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah, Miss Donahue,” greeted Control Freak. “We meet again.”

 

“I am not making a commercial for your death ray, and that’s final!” snapped Tricia.

 

In the past, Control Freak had been wanting to advertise his new death ray, so that crime lords around the world would be interested. He had been following Tricia everywhere on social media hoping that she would help advertise it, but she refused many times and has filed a restraining order against him.

 

“You’re lucky I only tied up your friend,” said an annoyed Control Freak. “But next time, she won’t be so lucky. My proposal is simple, you make a commercial for my Death Ray, and I’ll let you go.”

 

“Look, whatever your name is,” replied Tricia. “If you advertise this Death Ray, the authorities will be after you, and you’ll be imprisoned for life. And what makes you think that any crime lord would interested in buying your product?”

 

Control Freak looked insulted.

 

“So, it’s going to be like this, isn’t it?”

 

He walked over to the table and picked up with appeared to be a small grey metal sort of water pistol looking gadget. He switched it on and there was a humming noise.

 

“Let’s have a demonstration, shall we?”

 

Pointed the gun at Tricia who just had her arms folded like an angry teacher telling off a trouble making student.

 

“Any last words, Miss Donahue?” asked Control Freak.

 

“You don’t have the balls to kill me,” she said.

 

Control Freak pointed the gun at Tricia for a good 30 seconds.

 

ZAPP!

 

A laser blast came out and hit the wall behind Tricia, who had no reaction whatsoever.

 

“You’re lucky I missed,” said Control Freak.

 

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

 

It was the Landlord banging his fist on the door.

 

“What was that noise?” he cried from outside.

 

“Nothing Mr Langley!” replied Control Freak.

 

“You better not destroy that apartment, it’ll be your ass!” said Mr Langley. “Also, who’s that in the room with you?”

 

“No-One!” replied Control Freak, who was getting annoyed.

 

“Are you pestering that commercial director online again?” asked Mr Langley.

 

“NO!” answered Control Freak.

 

“Any more noise like that, and I’m going enter your room and see what you’ve been doing,” snapped Mr Langley.

 

Like a teenager angry at his parents from behind his bedroom door, Control Freak was giving the door the finger over and over, and pointed his Death Ray at the door.

 

Tricia unfolded her arms and got up from the chair.

 

“That’s it, I’m going home,” she said.

 

But as she walked over to the door, the lock had a security code on it.

 

“Damn.”

 

“You’re not going anywhere, Miss Donahue!” said Control Freak.

 

He had a video camera set up on a tripod.

 

“I don’t make shitty YouTube videos,” said Tricia.

 

“Yes, but you can make it look good,” replied Control Freak. “That’s why I brought you here.”

 

“To make a commercial look good, I need my crew,” sighed Tricia. “Surprised you didn’t kidnap them.”

 

“I don’t know the address to everybody!” cried Control Freak. “Now make the commercial.”

 

Tricia sighed and realized she had no choice. She had to make Control Freak’s commercial.

  
  
  
  
  


The Titans arrived at Tricia’s mansion, where the police had arrived. Janice was telling them about what happened.

 

“Beast Boy, turn into a bloodhound and sniff the culprit’s scent,” said Robin.

 

Beast Boy turned himself into a bloodhound and sniffed all around the bedroom. After a good 30 seconds, Beast Boy turned back into himself and gagged. He then ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. The alarmed Titans ran into the bathroom.

 

“What happened?” asked Robin.

 

“Our culprit is Control Freak!” cried Beast Boy as he vomited some more. “Ugh! His B.O. is rotten!”

 

And then he vomited some more.

  
  
  
  


Back at Control Freak’s apartment, Tricia was filming Control Freak making his speech to all the crime lords.

 

“Crime Lords everywhere! I am the amazing Control Freak! And I am here to advertise my Death Ray! Just think about it; if anyone is interested, I would be happy to share my conquest of humanity. We will live like kings! Gmail me at [ Controlfreak03@gmail.com ](mailto:Controlfreak03@gmail.com), if you’re interested. Thanks for your attention!”

 

He had a big smile on his face.

 

“How was that?” he asked Tricia.

 

“That was good,” replied Tricia with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

 

Control Freak looked annoyed.

 

“No, no, no. You’re supposed to do another take and give me advice on how to make it better,” whined Control Freak.

 

“No, that was perfect,” lied Tricia.

 

“Grr! You’re not putting any effort in this whatsoever!” snapped Control Freak. “Give me advice or I will not let you out!”

 

Realizing Control Freak was right, Tricia had no choice.

 

“Okay, your proposal is very brief. You also need to show what the Death Ray can do.”

 

Being the idiot criminal mastermind who couldn’t kill anybody to save his skin, Control Freak was stunned by this.

 

“No, there has to be an easier way,” he complained.

 

“Dude, why did you create a Death Ray if you don’t want to kill anybody?” asked Tricia.

 

“I WILL KILL SOMEBODY!” screamed Control Freak. “I JUST…….. Need to find the right victim.”

 

“Oh, bullshit,” replied Tricia.

 

“SHUT UP!” barked Control Freak. “JUST SHUT UP!”

 

“You haven’t thought this through, have you? Control Freak,” replied Tricia with a grin.

 

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

 

It was Mr Langley again.

 

“WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE?” barked Mr Langley.

 

“OH GO AWAY MR LANGLEY!” screamed Control Freak.

 

“And why is there police outside?” asked Mr Langley.

 

Control Freak looked out of the window and saw that there were police cars and about 20 cops were outside. The Titans were with the police as well.

 

“CONTROL FREAK!” barked the chief on the megaphone. “LET GO OF MISS DONAHUE OR YOU WILL BE ARRESTED!”

 

Control Freak looked at Tricia.

 

“Film this,” he told her.

 

He then opened the window and pointed his Death Ray at an empty police car.

 

ZAPP!

 

He fired a laser and it hit the car, causing it to explode. The police all backed out of the way.

 

Control Freak laughed evilly as he looked into the camera.

 

“And that gentlemen is what this baby can do!”

 

But there was a problem. The gun started to fire lasers by itself. It fired all over the apartment, and Control Freak and Tricia dodged the lasers.

 

One of the lasers hit the security code on the door and destroyed it. The door was opened and Tricia ran out.

 

Control Freak panicked as the Death Ray was out of control. He then threw it out of the window and it landed on the ground, firing lasers everywhere.

 

Raven used her psychic power to hold the Death Ray in mid-air. Cyborg then grabbed onto the ray and crushed it with his robot hand. The Death Ray was no more.

 

All of the police looked up at Control Freak’s window. The fat man just stood there ashamed like a child who broke his mother’s vase.

  
  
  
  
  


Control Freak was then arrested and Tricia hugged Janice, thankful that she was alright. Then they thanked the Titans and the police for saving them.

 

“You’re gonna get such a massive paycheck,” Tricia told the Titans.

 

“Thank you, and we saw those commercials this morning,” Robin told Tricia. “You made us look great.”

 

“It’s what I do best,” replied Tricia.

 

“I got a call from all the heads of the companies,” explained an excited Janice. “Thanks to those commercials, the sales of the products have gone off the charts!”

 

The Titans were happy to hear this

 

“That’s good news!” cried an overjoyed Starfire.

 

“You’re gonna get such a massive paycheck,” Tricia told the Titans. “And I hope we all work again sometime.”

 

“Will we have our clothes off again?” asked Robin with a grin.

 

“Of course,” laughed Tricia.

  
  
  
  


So the Titans all got their paycheck of $2 million dollars. They hadn’t spent any of it yet, they decided to wait to buy something useful in the future.

 

“Hey, I thought you were going to use it to buy a Panther car,” Beast Boy told Cyborg, who had his eye on that car.

 

“Well, as beautiful as that car is,” began Cyborg. “Can’t beat the T-Car.”

  
  
  


Control Freak did get attention from crime lords after all. The footage on his camera was taken by police and it was on the news. Crime lords from all over the world dubbed him as “The Worst Criminal in History” and he was a laughing stock.

 

“Just you wait, Titans and Tricia Donahue!” he boasted in his cell. “I, the amazing Control Freak, will have my revenge! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…….”

 

“Shut up!” barked the warden, as he banged his nightstick on the bars. “Lights out was 5 minutes ago! Go to sleep!”

 

“Yes sir,” whimpered Control Freak in a child like voice.

 

THE END

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Raven's commercial is a parody of Cara Delevingne's sexy Yves Saint Laurent lipstick commercial

  
  
  
  



End file.
